


The Spider and The Punk

by ThyShaltNot



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThyShaltNot/pseuds/ThyShaltNot
Summary: Being a superhero is a lot of work, it’s like a full time job. There’s always going to be someone in trouble, always that one person who’s pet goes missing, the one cat that doesn’t know how to get down from a tree, people who get mugged, robbed, attempted murder, the list goes on and on. There’s all sort of evil in every place and in every form but not one hero can do it alone, sometimes they need a little help, especially in New York City. Spider-man finally gets to meet the X-men and work with them.





	The Spider and The Punk

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as a thought I had on Tumblr but then it started to blow up and a lot of people ended up loving it. So here I am now writing this. I like to start things off with a beginning so I'm sorry if this chapter with Neagasonic and Spider-man is a bit slow or not enough for you guys but I'm definitely adding more chapters to this. I just wanted to start off with how they meet instead of randomly starting in the middle of no where with them. I hope you guys enjoy the start of this new (probably will end being a novel) fan-fic of Spider-man and Negasonics friendship.

Peter Parker walked down the ol’ 5th Ave heading towards Central Park to eat lunch and study a bit before his watch that Tony Stark gave him started to chime and go off letting him know he had an emergency. 

“Oh come on! I just wanted to have lunch” He groaned. He looked down at the watch to see it labeled ‘Robbery on the corner of E 79th St and Madison Ave’ His eyebrows shot up “Yes a robbery but wait…” He ran into a pole then stopped “There’s like 5 banks at that one corner which one is it?” He shrugged and hopped behind some bushes to change. There was no time to lose so he’d figure it out once he got there. When he popped out of the bushes he saw the police race past him and he shot his web to the top of a building and began swinging his way over. 

~ 

Meanwhile on the X-Men ship Colossus was rushing Negasonic and Yukio onto the ship “Come on we need to hurry, we can’t waste time” 

“Okay, okay we’re coming Colossus geez” Negasonic growled pulling her girlfriend up through the ladder. 

“What mission are we doing today?” Yukio asked plugging in her seatbelt. 

“Someone is attempting a robbery but it’s no one normal” 

“When you say normal do you mean like people normal or like mutant normal?” Ellie suggested the thought before they took off. 

“Like people normal. They are of mutant slash supernatural type of person at least that’s what the description says” Colossus said lifting the ship off the ground. The ship shook for a moment before before smoothly heading off to Manhattan. 

~ 

Spider-man landed on the cement a block away from the Chase bank. The police swarmed the surrounding area hiding behind their doors and vehicles waiting for instructions before heading in. “Hey Karen, which bank is being robbed? I know that seems to be a stupid question with all the police outside the Chase bank but I feel like they’re looking at the wrong one” 

Karen blinked up on the screen with a scanner and codes flashing by on his headset. “You are right. They are at the wrong bank. It’s being used as a decoy, the real bank that’s in trouble is the Signature bank. It has a bomb in the back” His screen changed to infrared and showed through the walls. There was bodies laid on top of each other and he couldn’t see the bomb. 

“Uh, Karen can you change the settings where I can only see the bomb and not the thousands of people? It’s like staring into an ant bed and trying to name all the ants but you keep accidentally naming the same ant over and over again because they all look the same an-” 

“I get what you mean” Karen interrupted with her gentle voice and changed the setting where he can only see the technology which didn’t really look any different. 

He sighed “I’m going to have to change positions” He shot a web onto the middle of the Chase building and looked across the street towards the Signature bank. He scanned the area and finally found the bomb “A-ha!” 

Karen blinked on “Playing A-ha’s Take On Me” 

Spider-man jumped towards the opposite building “No, no, that’s not what I meant. I meant it as a expression of excitement. Turn off the music please, I mean it’s a good song and all but it’ll distract me for now” He landed at the front door and slid in moving towards the back telling people to calmly leave the building. 

“Turning music off” Karen said before the music faded away. 

~ 

The X-Men landed on the intersection next to the bank and ran over. Colossus found the chief and asked what the situation was even though he already knew he just wanted to see if there were updates. “The suspect is inside holding hostages from what we know, we don’t know if anyone is dead yet or not or what he plans to do next but as of now we choose to be cautious for their safety and ours. The suspects name is Dr. Otto Octavius also known as Dr. Octopus he has metal arms that he can control so do be warned of the kind of power he has” 

Colossus nodded “Don’t worry we can handle whatever he throws at us” He then looked to the girls “You know what to do girls” They headed into the building and slowly inched their way to the back of the bank where the vault was. 

Dr. Otto stood on two of his metal claws and held civilians in the other two while he worked away at the vault. The innocent bystanders helplessly looked over at the X-Men who started to wave them over to slowly sneak by them to get out. Colossus moved closer while the girls kept watch and grabbed each individual who was lined against the wall and took them out to safety. 

Octo mumbled to himself in distress as he kept spinning the wheel to the combination that the banker gave him. “This obviously is the wrong combination James! Stop lying to me!” He tightened the grip on the man choking him. 

“That’s it I swear it is” He coughed and kicked the air. 

“Perhaps you should try something else” Colossus broke his silence punching Octo in the face making him drop the last two people and stumbling into the wall. 

Negasonic and Yukio ran to grab the two civilians and push them out the door before returning to Colossus. “You made a mistake.” He growled and pulled out a small box with a red button on it. He pressed it with a grin. 

They heard a loud thunder and the ground shook. The X-Men looked behind them with fear in their eyes realizing the trap they had been lead into. “No!” Colossus yelled and turned to Octo who finally got the vault open. 

The girls tried to leave to go help outside but Dr. Otto grabbed them with his metal arms and threw them into the vault “You’ll pay for what you did to those people” Colossus said before running at Otto. 

Otto smiled “Sure but first, do me a favor and watch my money for me” He caught Colossus and chunked him in the vault with the girls and slammed the vault shut. 

~ 

Spider-man sat in front of the bomb and his heart raced “What do I do? I’ve never had to defuse a bomb before” Karen popped up and started to show him the wires on the inside. 

“In order to defuse this bomb you need to break it open and cut the red wire” 

Spider-man frantically looked around “And how do I do that? I have nothing to open it with or cut it” His suit popped out mini claws on the end of his fingers and he jumped “WHOA! I got claws? Sweet!” He then pried it open and a bundle of wires popped out. There was 3 red ones, a yellow, two green, and a blue “Why so many wires? Also there’s three reds how am I supposed to know which one to cut?” He tumbled around the wires seeing if one of them was labeled “Of course labeling them would be too simple” 

“Look at the circuit board. Each wire is labeled based on the lines they are connected to, check the one on the far right and look where the end of it is sealed. It should be labeled FS6” He looked under the wires and sure enough in small print was FS6. He then cut the wire and the timer stopped on 00:01. 

He sighed “That was very stressful, for a second there I thought the bomb was going t-” The bomb blew up sending Spider-man and a few bystanders flying through the glass windows and onto the street. Police officers scattered and some laid dead on the ground from shards of glass impaling them from the blast. Peter’s ears rung as he got up and fell into a flipped car trying to hold himself up. “What just happened?” He held his head as he felt like he was spinning and losing control of himself. 

“It appears that disarming the bomb didn’t work and it had a back up setting, perhaps we should’ve cut the blue wire instead” Karen staticed through the ear pieces. 

“Really now? You don’t say?” Peter said sarcastically. 

“What the hell have you done?” The Chief of Police yelled at Spider-man. 

“Well you see, there was a bomb a-” 

“A bomb? Well how the hell did we not know there was a bomb behind us?” 

Peter shrugged “I don’t know but that’s a good question to be asking yourself. Now if you don’t mind I’m ganna go help the others. I’m sorry I don’t mean to be rude but there’s more trouble and I was was trying to stop the real threat here but that didn’t work” He helped pull some of the injured police to the side before running into the other bank. 

Spider-man made it to the back of the other bank and saw Dr. Otto crawling towards him on his tentacles “Nice to see you. You got here just in time” 

Spider-man could here mumbling in the vault and a soft knocking. “What did you do to those people? Why would you destroy two banks?” 

“Why not? All they do is steal from people anyways, I want my money back” 

“Well you’ll have to go through me if you want out” He pointed himself in the chest with his thumb then sprayed Otto in the face. 

Otto stumbled back with a yell and ripped the webs off his face with his claw and looked around but saw no Spider-man. 

Spider-man was on the ceiling right above him. He then pounced down and wrapped his arms around his neck “Karen what do I do? He has weird arm things” He started to panic because he didn’t think this far nor knew who he was dealing with. 

“I can fix the setting to shocking system” 

“Shocking what?” Peters suit began to make a weird whirring sound before he turned into a human taser and started shocking Dr. Otto. 

He fell onto the ground with Spider-man still hanging on. In that moment the vault door then exploded open and a burst of blue and yellow energy expanded out of it. Negasonic walked out with her eyes still glowing yellow and she rolled her shoulders and cracked her neck side to side. “You’re the one with the mistake” 

Peter paused a moment and his spider suit eyes widened in awe “Whoaa super cool sonic lady” Otto grabbed Peter with a metal arm and tossed him across the room into the wall past Negasonic. He waved at her in mid-air “Hi” He said before making contact with the wall. 

Negasonic rolled her eyes and darted at Otto “I don’t think so” He smacked Negasonic back and she slid to a stop next to Spider-man where he still laid on the floor staring at her in awe. 

“Oh my god, you’re so strong” He squeaked on the word ‘strong’. This posted an idea into her head as she looked at Colossus and Yukio wrestling Otto. She grabbed Spider-man by the shoulder and the back of his suit and lifted him up “Hey, hey, HEY!” He screamed “I’m on your side”. 

“Use whatever powers you have” She said before throwing him into the middle of the fight. She used him as a distraction as he landed on Otto’s face with his legs wrapped around his chest and his arms around his head so he couldn’t see. Negasonic then ran back towards Otto and shot them all through the front of the bank into the street where Otto rolled into a car and Spider-man rolled off of him into the road while Colossus and Yukio skid opposite directions down the side walks. 

“Negasonic stop being so reckless. We’re not here to destroy the whole city.” Colossus yelled at her. 

She crossed her arms and turned towards him “At least I’m getting things done!” She threw her arms up in the air. A shadow scattered across the ground and it all the suddenly got dark around her. She looked up to see a car flying at her, she closed her eyes and sighed “Not again” The car crashed into her rolling on top of her. 

Spider-man jumped up “Hey, sir I don’t appreciate you always hitting on these women here” He pointed at Yukio and then the burnt car where Negasonic was. “It’s very rude and not gentleman like” Otto grabbed him by the leg and smacked him into the concrete. “Much better, I’d rather you hit me than them” He then sprayed webs on the ground around one of his claws then the arm to the claw to a pole before jumping up into the air and webbing his face again giving Colossus sand Yukio time to work. Yukio wrapped her whip around Otto and his human arms and started to shock him again while Colossus pulled the car off of Negasonic. 

Otto ripped the whip off with his other arms and broke free. He stretched his arms to the top of the building and shot up to the roof to get away. 

“He’s getting away!” Yukio yelled running along the buildings following his shadow on the ground. 

Negasonic and Colossus followed while Spider-man swung from his web catching up to Octo. “You’re not going anywhere” He said before webbing two of Octo’s arms causing him to face plant onto the roofing. Peter ran to the edge of the building and quickly wrapped the others in his webs and swung them up onto the roof. They all three roughly landed next to him. “Geez, I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to throw you guys down like that. I’m still trying to get a hold of this suit thing” 

Colossus got up and brushed away the excess webs “It’s okay kid you’re still a work in progress.” 

Peter smiled under his mask “I’m Peter by the way” 

“Colossus and this is Yukio and Negasonic” Colossus shook his hand and pointed to the girls behind him. Yukio waved with a gentle smile while Negasonic nodded her head. 

“Oh right, I keep forgetting we use our made up names around here. Spider-man then” His Spider suit eyes squinted in joy and he waved back to Yukio. 

“Now time to take this man down” Colossus said walking past Peter to Otco and grabbing him, pulling his head back so he’d look up at him. “Now’s the time to stop. Surrender and let us take you in before things may have to get unpleasant for you” 

Otto spit into Colossus face and grabbed him with a claw before tossing him to the side “I think you’re asking the wrong guy to surrender, Do you even know the kind of power I with hold in my hands?” Yukio grabbed a hold of him with her whip and held him back while Colossus grabbed one of the claws. Negasonic went to grab the other claw but the claw grabbed her by the throat and started to push her back to the edge of the building. Her feet digged into the roofing but couldn’t get a grip, her boots slid across the smooth tiles to the edge. She could feel herself teetering back and forth on the edge of the building. 

This scared Yukio “STOP!” She cried out. Otto looked back to her and grinned evilly, now knowing her weakness. 

He shoved Negasonic off the side of the building “Oops” He said “My hands slipped” He chuckled. 

“No!” She yelled letting go of Otto and running to the side of the building. Colossus jerked Otto and slammed him to the ground and started to choke him while Spider-man ran past Yukio to catch Negasonic. 

“I’ll catch her I promise” He yelled out to Yukio before he sent himself hurtling towards the ground. He sent a web out to catch the building’s next to them roof and then caught Negasonic before crashing through a window into an office layout. They skid across some connected desks before tumbling to the floor in opposite directions. 

The office workers all gathered around them seeing if they were okay and some looking out the window to see where they even came from. 

Negasonic stood up and leaned against a desk catching her breath “You’re such a spaz, I hope you know that” 

Peter rolled over “Yeah well I think the words you’re looking for is ‘Thank you’ I did just save you from dying from a 40 story drop” He got up and leaned against desk across from her. 

“Yeah well I didn’t need saving to begin with” She started towards the window and turned around to look back at him “I would’ve been fine” She then flipped him off with both hands and jumped backwards through the window with a smile. 

Peter freaked out and took off running to the window and jumped out after her. 

Negasonic landed on the ground leaving a crater and he landed shortly after her and removed his mask “ARE YOU FREAKIN’ MENTAL?!” He screamed. Negasonic held out her hand with her index finger and thumb only an half a inch away and squinted her eyes suggesting she may be a little crazy. Peter then realized she was fine like she said she would be and gasped “HOLY SH...You’re indestructible!” He yelled out in excitement “That’s freakin’ AWESOME!” He was jumping up and down “What other cool things can you take? A laser beam to the chest, a rocket explosion, a blender, how about a nuke?” 

Peter’s overly joyful personality was starting to overwhelm Negasonic and she couldn’t take it anymore “OKAY!” Her voice boomed over his. 

He jumped and ducked down “Sh- Sorry, I just never seen such a strong independent woman before, it’s really empowering. I kind of envy it but I love it at the same time. I can’t tell if I should be scared of you or not because your voice was actually very robust at manly for a woman when you’re yelling and that’s okay. I can handle manly women matter of fact more power to you if you can throw a grown man across the room” 

“Please shut up, You talk too much when you’re overwhelmed with excitement” The corners of her mouth then slightly rises and she glanced at him shyly “And thank you. What you said was, Weird, but I get what you mean” 

Peter smiled “You’re welcome” She didn’t say anything afterwards “I guess I should apologize, I panicked and so did your friend back there. They and I didn’t know you’d be fine after the fall” He rubbed the back of his head “I guess we should be getting back before they think both of us is dead huh?” 

Negasonic looked at him “Yeah, My girlfriend is probably losing her mind. I’ll have to buy her extra Manga this week to make up for scaring her also it’s okay, you’re still learning” 

Peter’s jaw dropped “Wait, THAT’S your girlfriend up there?” He pointed to the roof tops and covered up his mouth “I’m sorry” His muffled voice came through his fingers before he moved his hands back to brush back his hair and grit his teeth. “I didn’t know”. 

Negasonic raised an eyebrow and giggled “It’s okay no one told you” Now that she could see his face she realized he was about her age. He was 17 while she was 16 this let her soften up a bit knowing he was a kid too. “We should really get back though”. 

“Oh right” His put his mask back on and held out his hand “May I? I mean I won’t if you don’t want me to I can just pull you up with my webs if you’d rather have me not touch you but, like, me carrying you would be easier but, I prefer you to be comfortable” 

She took his hand “At least you’re thinking about it both ways. I like that” He pulled her closer and held her to his side, she noticed how tall he was. Her head came up to his chest right under his chin. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, it was awkward for them both. “Just don’t try to kiss me” She suggested. 

“Don’t worry about it, you have a girlfriend anyways and I have no doubts she’d rip me limp to limp despite the cute sweet act she’s always putting on. Plus, I’ve already seen what you can do. You could obliterate me if you wanted to” They laughed and he pulled them up along the side of the building. 

Spider-man sat Negasonic on the edge of the building and watched as she got up and away from the edge just in case he had to go catch her again then pulled himself up. Negasonic headed over to Yukio who ran to her and jumped into her girlfriend’s arms. Her shoulder hitting her chin “Oh I’m sorry” She held Negasonics face and kissed it. “I’m just really happy that you’re okay” 

“Yeah I’m fine” She smiled with a soft laugh. “Thanks to doofus Spidey over there. I would’ve been fine landing on my own but still at least he was thoughtful enough to catch me in case” 

Yukio took off from Negasonic’s arms and ran up to Peter jumping up into his arms to hug him too, her feet dangling inches from the ground. Peter couldn’t help but smile wide and hug back. He wrapped his arms around Yukio’s waist and he swayed side to side holding Yukio up while she thanked him. He sat her down lightly and let her run off again. 

Colossus and Yukio finally managed to get Otto down while Peter and Negasonic where on their little flight. After they had called for backup, they had chained Otto up and put a brace on his neck so he couldn’t control his claws and he was headed straight for the mutant jail. 

The ship was called back to the roof and it was ready to go home. “Hey.” Peter called out to Negasonic. “Is there a chance we’ll meet again and become friends?” 

Negasonic scoff “In your dreams Spider boy” 

He couldn’t tell if she was joking or not “What about the arcade? Your girlfriend can come” 

Yukio shoved Negasonic to the side “Did you say arcade?” She nudged Negasonic and nodded to him “Video games, it’s you favorite and you’re always complaining that you have no one to play Mortal Kombat with” 

Peter gasped “Oh my god, you like Mortal Kombat? I love Mortal Kombat!” 

Negasonic crossed her arms and leaned on her left leg and raised and eyebrow “Who’s your main?” 

“Original or from the new ones?” 

“Original” 

“Raiden of course” 

She smiled “I’m more of a Sub-Zero person but Raiden’s good too” She hopped down from the ship and wrote on a card and gave it to him “That’s the number you call when you need us” 

Peter held the card to his chest “Thank you” He said breathlessly in awe. “How do you get your hair to stay up like that? Even through battle it just sticks” He went to touch her hair and she swatted his hand away “Right. Don’t touch the hair, got it.” Negasonic rolled her eyes and hoped back on the ship. “Oh, what’s your name? Like your real name, not your made up one” 

She tilted her head to the side “Fuck off already, you got my number you loser” She joked with a laugh and that quirky smile of hers. 

“Right, take the time to get to know you before asking personal questions. Got it!” He yelled to her over the roar of the ship taking off. “See you later, bye” He waved at them and Yukio waved back yelling bye while Negasonic saluted him with a flick of her index finger from her temple. 

Peter looked down at the card to read the number, he then flipped the card to see the back and noticed a note on the back of it. It read the name ‘Ellie’ with a middle finger drawn next to it. “Ellie” He said out loud “Of Course it’s Ellie, every badass, powerful, deadly woman has the name Ellie” He looked out and watched the ship disappear into the distance with a smile.


End file.
